1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door lock device with a super lock mechanism. The super lock mechanism means a mechanism making mechanically a lock lever, exchanging a lock device between its locked condition and a unlocked or unlockable condition, undisplacable or unrotatable, expecting to prevent a crime from occurring.
2. Prior Art
According to the conventional vehicle door lock mechanism, when the lock lever is operated to its locked position as well known a connection route between open handles and a latch mechanism of the lock device is cut off. Consequently, operating one of the opening handles installed on the outside and the inside of the vehicle door cannot open the door. However, a crime prevention function of the lock lever above is not complete. For example, if a metal tool is inserted into the door lock device through a gap between the door and the vehicle body in order to rotate the lock lever to its unlock position, it is possible to open the door without a key. It may be an injustice action.
UK2,227,049A discloses a super lock or a lock device with a dead lock mechanism adapted to prevent a lock lever of the lock device from being forceably opened by a metal tool. According to the concrete structure of the super lock, a super lock member which is adapted to be displaced by motor is adapted to be engaged with the lock lever and so that the lock lever doesn't displace except for the engagement of the super lock member with the lock lever is not disengaged.
According to the well-known super lock mechanism above, once the lock device is under its super locked condition, it becomes impossible to open the door by any means of manual operation or means on the outside or the inside of the vehicle. Consequently, if a driver not accustomed to the super lock mechanism operates the mechanism incorrectly, the driver faces a very serious situation. It is possible for a driver to be trapped in the car when he or she incorrectly operates the super lock mechanism or breaks the mechanism. In light of the increased usage of the super lock mechanism, it is necessary to take countermeasures for incorrect use of the super lock mechanism by unaccustomed drivers.